ZOIDS: Thunderstruck Dawn
by drakora-master
Summary: Long ago, an ancient civilization were brought to their knees as a wicked pilot created the Death Saurer. Now that pilot has returned. And the only way Zayre can stop him, is by joining forces with a vengeful Ancient Zoidien named Windcutter...
1. Prologue

ZOIDS: Thunderstruck Dawn: Ep.0 Prologue  
  
By drakora_master  
  
Four hundred years ago, during the time of the Ancient Zoidiens:  
  
Moonlight filtered dimly in through the shattered windowpanes, casting bleak shadows across the bare floor. The wind howled outside, and frigid air seeped into the room, catching the men's breaths and causing them to shiver uncontrollably. In the darkness, one could not see what hidden projects took place in the laboratory, and it veiled the evil secrets that lay dormant in the deep bowels of the building. Dusty, mismatched objects lay unused on the floor, their services to the creation of the Monster no longer needed. Three tall figures in bright white suits stood like sentinels at the end of the corridor, their faces impassive and grim. They stood motionless, watching a single figure, their eyes hidden behind glasses. The figure sat patiently, his keen stare taking in every movement the men made with interest. He sat upon a black throne, draped in a black cloak. His spiky green hair creeped unnoticed out of the hood of the dark cloak, and his eyes, which were cold and unmerciful, gazed unblinkingly into the darkness. A sound broke the silence; the sound of metal rustling across the floor. The men looked warily onward as a bright green organoid shifted its weight impatiently. The organoid growled and laid his head on the throned figure's lap, not taking his eyes off the now trembling scientists. Stammering, the lead scientist made his report.  
  
"Master, the Death Saurer's construction has been completed. Everything is in place. All we need to do is awaken the Zoid Core using an organoid."  
  
There were several moments of tense silence as the cloaked man on the throne closed his eyes and seemed to ponder this statement. Finally, he responded in a drawling, slick voice scarcely louder than a whisper.  
  
"I take it you have chosen my organoid to initiate the final step, Mr. Scernol?"  
  
The white-coated figure gulped and uttered his reply with a shaky voice.  
  
"P-precisely, s-sire."  
  
Once again, the green-haired man closed his eyes and went into deep thought as the three scientists waited with bated breath. After a few moments, the black-cloaked man turned to his organoid.  
  
"Quake, it seems that your services are required for the completion of this project. Do you accept?"  
  
Quake lifted his head from his master's lap and growled thunderously. The man nodded and rose slowly from the obsidian throne, glancing at each scientist as he made for the door. As the door slammed, the scientists stood silent, each one deep in his own thoughts. Finally, one of them spoke.  
  
"Do you think it is the right thing to have done? I mean, create this monster? It is such a drastic plan, but it may have been necessary in order to put an end to all war."  
  
The second scientist shook his head sadly and replied in a sorrowful tone.  
  
"Somehow I feel that we may have just made the biggest mistake possible."  
  
The third scientist faced the door and stated his opinion confidently.  
  
"We shall see and find out."  
  
  
  
Windcutter panted as she ran, her legs aching and lungs feeling as if they would burst. In the distance was a beautiful city, the city of Eveopolis. The glowing figure of the Zoid Eve grew more and more distant as Windcutter ran, racing toward a lone laboratory on the hilltop. A musical voice in her mind spurred her on, encouraging the young warrior to make with all speed for the house on the hilltop. Again it spoke in a mystical, echoing tone, sounding distant, as if it came from the very corners of the universe.  
  
"Windcutter, my child, your fate lies in that building. Do not hesitate to find it! The world is depending on you."  
  
The purple-robed girl replied frustratedly through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yes, I know! You need not repeat it. I do not come for destiny. I seek revenge from Zoforlon, that madman! So do not bore me with your fate speeches, Zoid Eve! You know that that is not what I care about."  
  
"Your destiny controls your future, Windcutter. Do not try to turn away from it. It will find you eventually. Now, head for that laboratory! Evil brews there."  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!"  
  
Zoforlon averted his cold gaze to the enormous stasis pod that stood before him. Inside, the Death Saurer waited to be awoken. A faint pulse reverberated around the room as the behemoth zoid drew breath, and its eyes gleamed like rubies through the hazy liquid that restrained it. Smirking, Zoforlon pulled back the hood of his black cloak to get a better look at his precious creation. His spiky green hair shot off in all directions, and his dark eyes were full of crazed malice. The stasis pod gave off an unreal light, which shone upon Zoforlon's pale features. Beside him stood Quake, his ever-faithful organoid. The organoid was a fearsome one, with an untamed and hostile nature. The creature was nearly twice the size of a standard organoid, and three times as vicious. His body was covered in a gleaming green armor, and his eyes were as black as the night itself. Quake's head was adorned with intimidating spikes that resembled bull horns, and his enormous jaws were full of glittering, dagger-length fangs. On his snout stood a single rhinocerous-like horn, which was the length of a good-sized sword and was used in much the same way. His body was large and powerful, and covered in even more spikes. On the monster's shoulders stood a pair of silver drills, used to carve through mountains as the organoid burrowed underground. Quake's tail, which was at least twenty feet long itself, was extremely thick and powerful, capable of knocking the strongest creature's head clean off when swung. Now the gargantuan organoid lifted his ugly head to stare upward at the Death Saurer. Zoforlon smirked and answered the question he knew his organoid would ask.  
  
"The time has come, Quake. Awaken the Death Saurer!"  
  
Immediately a pair of large boosters appeared out of Quake's back. They glowed with a firey light as the heavy organoid shot into the air, morphing into a spectral beam of green energy in mid-flight as it fused with the Death Saurer. Suddenly, a screech rang through the air as a dark purple beam of light made contact with Quake. The two energies materialized into organoids as they fell to the ground from the impact of the collision. Zoforlon cursed under his breath. He knew that purple organoid too well for his liking.  
  
Quake staggered upright and faced his adversary, who took form of a sinewy monster. The opposing organoid was had a dark purple chrome armor and had a slendar body with no spikes whatsoever. Its head was crested with a long horn at the back of its head, and it had a thin set of jaws lined with silver teeth. The creature's long sloping neck and narrow snout gave it a bird like appearance, and its pale, white eyes glinted eerily in the dark chamber. Now the organoid screeched and spread its enormous wings, which were so large that they took place of its arms. Its wings resembled that of a pterodon's, and its feet were adorned with the most menacing talons imaginable. The purple organoid had a long, skinny tail that swished around like a whip as the creature intimidated Quake. Suddenly, a girl stepped forward out of the shadows, her eyes alight with a firey vengeance.  
  
The girl had long, shiny blonde hair and looked no older than fifteen. She had beautiful blue eyes and pale skin. On her left cheek was a light blue birthmark that resembled three vertical lines, with the third one being longer than the others. Clothed in dark maroon robes, she scowled disapprovingly at Zoforlon and his organoid, and unsheathed a glittering silver sword.  
  
"Now Zoforlon, I have come to destroy you and put an end to your evil plans. The Death Saurer shan't arise while Nightmare and I are here! Kyyyaraaah!!!!!!!!"  
  
Windcutter charged at the green-haired man with blinding speed. But Zoforlon was ready. Pulling out his own weapon, a green-hilted scimitar, from his black robes, he countered Windcutter's strike with a loud 'clang'. The two weapons rebounded off of one another and their owners took a step back. Zoforlon swung at his arch-enemy as Windcutter dodged. Darting to his side, Windcutter brought her sword clashing down on his shoulder, desperate to hit the young man. But Zoforlon was skilled in the art of sword-dueling, and within an instant he had dodged the incoming swing and had cleaved her hair and part of her cheek. Windcutter hissed in pain as blood trickled down the side of her face, while Zoforlon stood there, smirking at her. Enraged, the young warrior ran toward him and plunged her sword into his side. Zoforlon dodged, his black cloak sliding across the floor, and stabbed downward toward his adversary's feet. Windcutter, however, managed to evade this attack, and countered by hacking at the green-haired man's arm. Fresh blood dripped onto the floor and soaked Zoforlon's cloak as he cursed and charged his feminine rival. Windcutter, surprised at the ferocity of Zoforlon's charge, was caught by surprise and hurled to the ground. She attempted to regain posture, but her malicious opponent stopped her. Zoforlon smirked unpleasantly as he drove his pointed boots into her chest, pinning Windcutter to the ground. She clenched her teeth and spat aggressively at him, but Zoforlon remained composed.  
  
"You monster.."  
  
Meanwhile, Quake and Nightmare had been fighting their own battle. Although Quake was much heavier and stronger, Nightmare, the pterodactyl organoid, was more agile. The Carnotaurus organoid roared thunderously as he swung his mighty tail at Nightmare, but the elusive purple organoid dodged easily and slapped her opponent in the face with a wing. Stunned, Quake took a step back, but Nightmare had already zoned into him, her screech echoing across the walls of the chamber. Biting down with furious strength on the green organoid's neck, she tore out vital wires, causing Quake to roar in pain. But by latching herself to Quake's body, Nightmare had ensured her own demise. Quake whirled around heaved his body, throwing the slendar purple organoid off of him. Nightmare hit the ground hard, and was stunned temporarily. That was more than enough time Quake needed to kill her. Putting his heavily taloned foot onto her chest, he pinned Nightmare to thee ground in much the same way the Zoforlon had pinned Windcutter to the ground. Roaring triumphantly, the dominant organoid brought his sword-like horn down.. Down into Nightmare's neck.  
  
Zoforlon laughed evilly as he watched Windcutter struggle. The young girl had always been his only worthy enemy, ever since he had killed her parents and ruined her life. But as the crossed each other's paths time and time again, both he and Windcutter had managed to escape alive from the duels that followed. But now, he finally was able to kill her. But not yet. He wanted to make her death as enjoyable to him as possible.  
  
Windcutter glared at her arch-enemy coldly. How he hated him and had longed for revenge for her entire life. Now it had come to this; Zoforlon was going to kill her, and then destroy the entire world by releasing the Death Saurer. She had failed destiny, she had failed the world, she had failed Zoid Eve and she had failed herself.  
  
"Why, why.." she sobbed internally. "Surely, Zoid Eve, this was not how it was meant to be? I've failed you. I'm sorry.."  
  
"Your mission is not over yet, little one. Your mission is only beginning."  
  
"What? What are you s-"  
  
But Windcutter could no longer get any answers out of the spirit of Zoid Eve. For at that precise moment, Zoforlon had driven his scimitar into the young girl's heart. Windcutter's eyes glazed over as a pool of blood swallowed her up. With one last shudder, she died. Zoforlon threw back his head and laughed mercilessly as Quake fused with the Death Saurer. The monster's eyes glowed and cracks began to appear all over the glass surface of the stasis pod. Water poured out of the pod and the Death Saurer burst free of the confines that had withheld it for so many years. The monster towered over everything, its ominous black and red armor framed against the cloudy sky. It gave a frightening roar and flexed its metallic claws as the Death Saurer slowly advanced for the city of Eveopolis. The monstrous zoid, with its tyrannosaurus like figure and extreme size, as well as unparalleled weapons, struck fear into the citizens of the city as the sun rose, bringing with it a new age. The age of annialation.  
  
Zoforlon watched contentedly as the Death Saurer began to destroy everything in sight. He chuckled at the pathetic plights of the people, and turned away from the scene. Quake unfused from the Death Saurer, which was now fully awoken and capable of controlling itself, and reappeared next to his master. Zoforlon, still wearing a detestable smirk upon his face, walked silently down a hidden flight of steps as Quake followed. Turning, the crazed man entered a room in which a pair of small stasis pods, built for a definite purpose, stood awaiting him. Opening one of the pods, Zoforlon closed his eyes and went into deep sleep as cold water seeped into the pod through a valve. Quake watched as his master bewilderedly. Why was his master going into such a deep sleep? And what was the other stasis pod for? Shrugging off the nagging thought, Quake decided to follow suit and enter the other pod that seemed to be made for him. Curling up into a ball, the organoid automatically went into hibernation as the freezing water enveloped him.  
  
Nightmare hissed angrily. Her master's rival had released a monster onto Planet Zi, and selfishly preserved himself. Dragging herself to the depressing remains of her master, the organoid wept as much as her organoid body allowed her to. She had not been able to help Windcutter when she had needed her most, and now she, Nightmare, was going to die as well. Suddenly, a voice rang through Nightmare's mind like a bell. It was the voice of the Zoid Eve.  
  
"It is not over yet, Nightmare. You still have one duty left. Windcutter has died physically, but her spirit still lingers. Quickly! You must find a way to preserve your master's soul so she can live on to fight Zoforlon in the future!"  
  
Immediately Nightmare undertood what she had to do. Crawling toward Windcutter, the purple organoid painfully opened her chest compartment. A languished light shone within. Wires sprang out from the hollow compartment and wrapped themselves about the young girl's body. But instead of withdrawing Windcutter into her chest compartment, as Nightmare had done so may times before, the organoid began to absorb the warrior's spiritual energy. As the organoid drew the energy into herself, the light that shone from within Nightmare's core began to glow brighter. Finally, after what had seemed like hours, the absorption process had been completed. But now Nightmare had to find a way to preserve her body before it was too late. The wound in the organoid's neck was becoming more and more painful, and Nightmare knew she was bound to die soon. Dragging herself toward the wall, the organoid frantically looked around for some sign of a hidden chamber where she could find a stasis pod. Success! Carefully pressing a distinguished stone on the wall, the pterodactyl organoid stepped into the secret chamber, where an overlooked pod awaited her. Sighing (as much as her organoid body would let her) in relief, Nightmare stepped into the stasis pod and curled into a ball. Cold water flushed into the tiny compartment and Nightmare immediately went into deep sleep. She knew that she would die in her sleep, but Nightmare thought that fine. For one day, both she and Windcutter would return, when a certain chosen one awakened them.  
  
To be continued..  
  
A/N: This is just a prologue, just so you know. A terrible prologue at that. The real story begins next chapter, and hopefully by then my writing skills will improve and my chapters won't be so incredibly boring. By the way, I will still continue my other story, ZOIDS: Dangerous Blue Void, as well, but for now I am going to concentrate on this one. 


	2. Discovery

ZOIDS: Thunderstruck Dawn: Ep.1 Discovery  
  
  
  
Four hundred years after the fall of the Ancient Zoidiens:  
  
A colorful bird of bright blue plumage perched upon a tree branch and let forth a melodious call, which was promptly answered by another bird of the same species. Again the azure creature cried, its musical voice breathing life into the waking forest community. The sun rose, and this was the signal for the birds to begin the morning song. A lark not far from the blue bird trilled a wake-up call, only to find that the other birds had remained silent. Cocking its head curiously, the lark listened as a faint sound became audible. Faint it was at first indeed, but before long it grew louder, into a recognizable and dreaded tell tale call.  
  
-tramp.. tramp.. tramp..-  
  
An owl, abruptly awoken by the noise, stared off in the direction from where the sound seemed to be coming from. Again, it sounded, so loud that it shook the spring time forest and caused the earth to tremble.  
  
-TRAMP, TRAMP, TRAMP, TRAMP..-  
  
At this point, many of the winged creatures had taken flight in alarm. But the owl, who was wizened, knew that this was the sound of a creature who would never bring harm to the creatures. Feeling secure, the owl ruffled his feathers and settled comfortably into the knoll of his tree.  
  
-TRAMPTRAMPTRAMPTRAMP.. HiiiiiisssssssssssSSSSSS!-  
  
Out of the blue appeared a monstrous creature who consequently stepped into the glade and hissed triumphantly. The dragon stood at a full twenty feet high, and was at least thirty-five feel long from snout to tail. Its red eyes were slanted like snake's, and as the sun shone through them they gleamed like firey rubies. The creature's body was covered in a gleaming black metal armor, fringed with bright yellow features. Its fangs could crush steel; its claws strangle; its talons mangle. The monster's slender neck was bordered with a yellow frill that took form of a reflective panel, and it gave the creature a hostile and intimidating appearance. Its strong back legs and whip-like tail were lined with blood-red razor blades, capable of carving through any opponent's hide. In the creature's mouth sat a sly blaster, and on its forehead were a pair of red fins, granting the zoid's terrible name, Diloforce!  
  
The Diloforce's eyes flashed as it paced the clearing restlessly, occasionally stopping to sniff at a flower or a bold little mammal who stepped within range. Finally satisfied that no enemies were abroad, the zoid settled down and crouched onto the grassy floor of the glade. As soon as it had sat down, a clear red cockpit door on the zoid's back opened up to reveal a young girl, who leapt from her perch and lay down next to her faithful zoid. Taking in the crisp, clean air, the maiden spoke words of praise to their surroundings.  
  
"Oh Demon, it's beautiful up here! We ought to visit this place more often."  
  
Demon, the Diloforce, growled in acknowledgement and returned his attention to an insignifigant insect crawling on the ground. The girl smiled sweetly and watched a red-breasted robin feed its fledgelings.  
  
The young female pilot had glistening blonde hair, which shone like a many- faceted jewel in the sunlight. Her hair was perfectly straight, except for a single bang that rose and fell, and it tumbled down her back. Zayre, as she had christened herself, had beautiful blue eyes, which never failed to radiate optimism and joy to others. Her skin was a little tan from being out in the sunshine frequently, and she was often seen wearing long-sleeved apparel of fine white silk. Now the young girl, who was coming onto the age of fifteen, redirected her attention to the imposing zoid seated beside her.  
  
"Oh, cheer up and enjoy the sunshine, Demon! Nothing is going to attack us."  
  
Demon growled vaguely and continued to scan the surrounding scenery. Zayre rolled her eyes and chuckled as a squirrel burst forth from the bushes, causing Demon to leap ten feet into the air from fright.  
  
  
  
A few hours had past, and Zayre and Demon had some time ago resumed their mid-day stroll. By now the two had breached the ends of the forest and were now traveling through desolate, barren desert. Zayre rode bareback (sitting on the zoid's back, with the cockpit door lifted up and command system not in use) upon her regal zoid as miles of arid landscape flashed past. The sun was now setting, providing relief from the constant heat and illuminating the entire horizon with a flaming, crimson sunset. Zayre gazed wistfully at the beautiful scene before her, while Demon paraded onward, not in the least bit tired.  
  
Suddenly, a halting jerk brought both Zayre and her zoid to their senses. Zayre looked downward and her eyes widened.  
  
Demon roared painfully as he tried to loosen his foot, which was now sunken into what looked like dried quicksand. Zayre, quickly realizing what was going on, hastily lowered the cockpit door and turned on the command system. Thrusting two levers on either side of her forward, she yelled encouragement to her trapped friend.  
  
"C'mon, Demon, I know you can do it! Get us out of here!"  
  
The panicking Diloforce pulled with all his might, but the foot continued to sink alarmingly quickly. Zayre gritted her teeth in frustration as the flaking quicksand began to consume Demon's entire leg. The young pilot that drove the Dilophosaurus-type zoid was baffled as to the solution of the situation, but was willing to try anything at the moment, as desperate as the situation was beginning to be. Suddenly, Demon's foot ceased to move. They had stopped sinking. Zayre breathed a sigh of relief, but her celebration was short-lived. For in the next moment, the entire ground beneath them caved in, and the two fell into complete and utter darkness.  
  
  
  
Zayre groaned as she came to her senses. Murmuring softly, the young girl's eyes swam, and visions of darkness came before her. Staggering upright, the pilot took in her surroundings.  
  
She seemed to be in some sort of cave, or maybe a tunnel? Zayre hardly cared. Intent on finding Demon, she groped along the walls in the inky blackness until her hand rested on a sloped plate of metal armor. Zayre stifled a gasp, but smiled when she realized that it was just her Diloforce. Demon growled softly and nuzzled his pilot affectionately with his snout, while Zayre cooed words of comfort to her zoid. Simutaneously, the two remembered their position.  
  
"Listen Demon, you stay here. I'm going forward. I think we are in some underground ruins, and we might find something of importance."  
  
Demon cocked his head and growled sorrowfully, as if to say, "What about me? Are you just going to leave poor little me here, in this dank, dark, dungeon?"  
  
Zayre chuckled and patted her zoid's snout kindly.  
  
"Don't worry Demon, I'll be back real soon. When I am done exploring we can blast our way out of here, 'kay?"  
  
Demon nodded in understanding as Zayre lit a match and peered about her. Light flooded the tunnel, revealing hieroglyphics and ancients runes written by hands as old as time. Selecting a tunnel Zayre found particularly distinctive, she headed forward, guided by the fearless light of the flame.  
  
Ten minutes had flown by unnoticed as Zayre continued her trek. Other than more undistinguishable writings, she had found nothing. Sighing half- heartedly, the young maiden considered turning back, when something caught her eye.  
  
It was a stone that had been embedded into the wall. Approaching it with growing interest, Zayre pressed it cautiously. As if it had been intended for her, the wall swung open, revealing a hidden chamber. Zayre's jaw dropped as she entered the room, stumbling onto something she never believed even to have existed.  
  
There, before her, lay a stasis pod. It was about eight feet high and three feet wide, and by looking intently into its nebulous cytoplasm, Zayre was able to decipher the object's contents. Inside the pod lay a living, breathing organoid. The sound of its heart beating was a homely sound, which eventually became a steady rethym as Zayre spent some time looking for a way to open the pod. Finally, the girl came across a button, which she pressed with excited, trembling hands.  
  
For a few moments, the pod lay untouched, as if nothing had happened. Then, it started. Cracks began to appear all over the pod's surface, and a hazy liquid poured forth from the cracks. The water spilled across the floor, draining the pod of its contents, until a beautiful creature became visible.  
  
The organoid lay curled up into a ball, with its tail clutched tightly in its mouth. Zayre stared at it, speechless, when suddenly the creature opened its filmy eyes. Zayre gazed dreamily at the adorability of the newborn, with its soft eyes and appealing features. But before long even Zayre felt that she had chosen the wrong words.  
  
The organoid let go of its tail and climbed out of the stasis pod, which allowed its observer to get a better look. The organoid was absolutely beautiful. Its skin was the color of the richest gold imaginable, and its eyes were a mysterious silver color. Its head was adorned with a pair of elegant horns, which were so long that they flowed down the organoid's back. Its snout and face were dragon like, as well as its figure. The organoid was robustly built, with a thick, powerful body. Now the incredible creature yawned and stretched its gorgeous silver eagle wings, apparently unaware of the nearby human. The wings were about fifteen feet from wingtip to wingtip, and made up of thin metal strips that resembled bird feathers. As the dragon folded its wings, Zayre got a better look at the tail. Actually, the organoid had three, thin, whip-like tails bound together at the base. The tails fanned energetically through the air, as if they had a mind of their own. At last, the organoid turned and laid its misty, silver gaze upon Zayre. It was then that all hell broke loose.  
  
The golden organoid screeched and waylaid Zayre, the innocent bystander, with a heftily swung wing. Zayre leapt back in surprise, narrowly dodging the knifelike "feathers". The organoid hissed and raised its wing to strike again, when it felt a sudden pressure being applied to its chest. Looking down in surprise, the organoid was shocked at the girl's reaction.  
  
"Please don't, golden organoid! I don't mean to hurt you! Please just stop it!"  
  
The organoid's eyes widened when the girl that she was supposed to be killing was.. Embracing her. Cocking her head, the creature growled quizzically, unsure of what to do. Zayre looked up and smiled sweetly at the organoid.  
  
"See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"  
  
As Zayre released the organoid from the hug, the organoid stared inquisitively. There wasn't a trace of fear or anger on the girl's features. Only forgiveness.  
  
"I think I will call you... Corona, because your golden color reminds me of the sun," chirped Zayre, who stepped forward and stroked the golden organoid's snout.  
  
Corona, still recovering from shock, stood motionless as she allowed her new master to stroke her face. Still smiling sweetly, Zayre stepped back and returned to the corridor.  
  
"Come, Corona! I'd like you to meet Demon."  
  
Bewildered, Corona followed her master into the new world.  
  
To be continued..  
  
A/N: Yay! I finally got the Diloforce model! It is cute!!!!!!!! Yeah. Anyway, you thought that Windcutter was going to be in that pod, dind't ya? ^^ Don't worry I got planz for her. 


	3. The Meeting

ZOIDS: Thunderstruck Dawn: Ep.2 The Meeting  
  
By drakora_master  
  
A lone Redler glided silently over the vast expanses of the empty desert. A rare creature, the black dragon-like zoid flew as a loner, the last survivor of the once-glorious Isenbaac unit. Wings a deep emerald green, body as black as the night itself, the Redler flew steadily onward, its presence stirring the desert creatures below. Beneath it, the landscape rolled, its panorama unchanging. The pilot of the Redler heaved a sigh as his weary eyes scanned the merciless desert. He had been sent on a mission to locate the source of some strange pulse -a rare hertz- but so far nothing had presented itself. The pilot was about to turn back, when something caught his eye. A deep and wide crater sat defiant in the midst of the savanna. It went down into the blackness, and nothing was viewable beyond the light. Landing on its four taloned claws, the Redler surveyed the area as the pilot made his report.  
  
Deep beneath the earth, Zayre was lost. She glanced around cluelessly at the four tunnel entrances that she was to pick from. Each tunnel was the same as the last, and somehow Zayre got the impression that she had already foregone this chamber. Gritting her teeth frustratedly, the young girl turned to the monstrous creature abreast of her. Corona reached a silver claw up to her brow and scratched, while Zayre appealed for advice once again.  
  
"Corona, do you have any idea where we are going?"  
  
Corona heaved her metallic shoulders in a sort of awkward shrug and growled. Zayre rolled her eyes and snorted.  
  
"'Works for me."  
  
  
  
"Are you absolutely certain that these are ancient ruins?"  
  
The Redler pilot nodded vigorously.  
  
Lieutenant Redblade averted his gaze to the dizzying chasm before him. There were scratch-like marks along the walls of the tunnel, as though a creature of monstrous girth had clawed at the walls as it descended, and dry mud encrusted its borders. "Hmmph"ing descisively, Lieutenant Redblade hopped into the cockpit of his crimson Hel Digunner. The iguana-like zoid hissed as it submerged into the sands, melding with the desert itself. Down it dived, heading for the heart of the underground ruins, where a Demon lay.  
  
Demon growled impatiently and shifted his weight. The poor Diloforce had been waiting hours for the return of his partner, and he was beginning to become anxious. Ancient Zoidien Ruins are not safe. This Demon knew quite well, for the instinct and heritage bestowed upon him by the surviving spirit of Zoid Eve, whose voice whispered words of wisdom that reverberated from the very deepest and most ancient cracks of his zoid core. Demon knew all to well what traps and precautions Ancient Zoidiens placed in their tombs. Yet, he had been restricted by the will of his pilot, a will to discover and face these dangers in order to discover what lay beyond. Now the Dilophosaurus zoid could only watch and wait for the return of his master.  
  
The lighted match in Zayre's hand flickered and died. The blonde blinked sadly at the smoldering remains of her match, and with a flick of her hand, tossed it away. Corona turned her head and pointed her golden snout at a faint, red light. Zayre nodded understandingly and proceeded forward, guided by the strange golden aura that surrounded the organoid, which served as a useful beacon. Suddenly, after several paces, Corona halted abruptly and bared her fangs as a deep rumbling sound filled the chamber. It was the sound of a zoid growling. Zayre, however, did not stop, and headed defiantly toward the source of the sound, which seemed to come from the dim red light. Smiling, Zayre reached up and patted Demon's snout. His red eyes flashed menacingly for a moment, and then the growling ceased. The Diloforce became silent with quiet relief as he checked his pilot over carefully, making absolute sure that this was indeed Zayre.  
  
Corona stood frozen on the spot, unsure if this was just a hallucination. Why was this ferocious zoid allowing such a sweet and naïve girl to control him? Then again, why was she, Corona, following the same girl? It made no sense. She was supposed to have been rejoined with her assigned Ancient Zoidien partner. That was the duty of an organoid, right? And yet, Corona felt that somehow she must protect this girl and bend to her will. Approaching Zayre and Demon, Corona made herself known.  
  
At this point, Demon had noticed the golden organoid and was highly suspicious. Organoids were dangerous, ruthless beings, and though they were no threat to other zoids, they did not usually take lightly to humans. Demon growled hostilely as the dragon organoid shuffled forward to face Zayre. Corona growled pleadingly, as if asking for attention, while the Diloforce made disapproving gestures with his head. Zayre nodded and turned to her zoid.  
  
"Demon, this is Corona. I found her in the ruins. She will be traveling with us from now on."  
  
And at this Zayre smiled sweetly, but the expression quickly reversed when she took notice of her zoids' behavior. Demon made snarled and made threatening, gruff noises, while Corona hissed and bared her gleaming, silver fangs. It was evident that neither creature liked the other.  
  
"Oh c'mon, can't well all just get along?"  
  
Apparently they couldn't. Demon rose from his perch and opened his mouth wide, exposing the ominous black jaw gun. Corona, however, was fazed by neither size nor weaponry, and continued to stand her ground.  
  
Suddenly, a loud crash that sounded from farther down the chamber caught the trio's attention. Dust rose up in a low cloud, and boulders, jerked loose from their aged positions, cascaded down for the ceiling. And, within a moment's notice, something else began to appear out of the cave-in. Something blood-red, ruthless, agile, and vociferously evil. It took the form of a zoid. A red zoid. A red Hel Digunner.  
  
The Hel Digunner spilled into the chamber, bringing with it several more loose chunks of rock. It was an impressive zoid, painted a metallic red, eighty feet long and fifteen feet high. The zoid had a short, curved snout, with jaws lined with hundreds of dagger-like fangs. Its body and legs were short, and it sat sprawled on the ground like a lizard. On the Hel Digunner's back lay an enormous cannon, and a set of six brutal missiles rested beneath the zoid's chin. Most intimidating of all was the Hel Digunner's tail, which accounted for much of the zoid's length. At the very tip of the whip-like tail sat four, razor-sharp swords, which poked out of the tail's sides. Now the Hel Digunner hissed and began to advance upon our travelers.  
  
Zayre looked about. There was nowhere to run, nor hide. The only option was to fight, and defeat this red assailant. Hastily mounting her Diloforce, Zayre closed the cockpit door and switched on the com-link.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with us?"  
  
An aged lieutenant, who looked as though he had seen better days, (though his blood-red hair was as vivid as humanely possible, thought Zayre) appeared on screen.  
  
"I am Lieutenant Redblade of the Imperial Army. These ruins are hereby excavational territory of the Imperial Army. We demand that you leave the area and hand over the organoid!"  
  
"Corona? No way! I found her first! Besides, she'd never listen to you!"  
  
"In that case, we'll have to take it from you!"  
  
In a flash, a Guyzack equipped with an electromagnetic net appeared from the shadows. The tan, scorpion-like zoid fired and struck Corona square in the chest, and before the organoid could fuse with Demon, a net had wrapped around her midbody, preventing movement. Corona howled in distress as electricity pulsed over her body, numbing her very core..  
  
Zayre growled threateningly, which was shocking for such a sweet girl.  
  
"You'll pay dearly for that one!"  
  
Demon hissed as the battle began. Lieutenant Redblade advanced at a surprising speed, mounted cannon firing simultaneously. Demon dodged and raced forward on his raptor-like hind legs, claws clasping, eyes flashing. The Hel Digunner leapt into the air, attempting to take out its adversary with a aerial attack of his tail blades. But Zayre was just too quick- in an instant, the enraged heroine had safely sidestepped, and as the iguana zoid sailed past she sank the fangs of her Demon into its side. Lieutenant Redblade cried in frustration as the Diloforce gnashed at the Hel Digunner's body, which hung limply in the air as Demon continued to grip his opponent between his teeth. With a flick of his head, Demon tossed the Hel Digunner into a nearby wall. Zayre grinned maliciously and opened the mouth of her zoid. Taking careful aim, as it was difficult to see in the darkness, she set the cursor on Lieutenant Redblade's zoid. The pilot fired, and the Hel Digunner screeched as it went up in flames.  
  
"Well, that was a bit easy. Now, as for you-" here she refocused her attention to the Guyzack, which was now fleeing into a nearby tunnel "- I'm afraid that you are about to suffer the same fate."  
  
The Guyzack scuttled as fast as its eight legs could carry it down the chamber. Close behind, was the Demon of the underground, out for vengeance. Corona lay miserably tied into a bundle, which dangled from the end of the scorpion zoid's tail.  
  
Demon roared, and his cry echoed across the walls of the underground tunnel, sending the Guyzack into a fit of terrified hysterics. Coming across a dead end, the creature turned around to face the outraged girl who pursued it.  
  
Zayre's eyes were blazing with the heat of the battle now. She had transformed from a sweet, innocent girl to a bloodthirsty warrior. Crying out in anger, she thrust forward the levers on either side of her to charge, when the cornered Guyzack consequently fired a net shell. Demon hissed in surprise as an electromagnetic net enveloped his head. Deprived of sight, the Diloforce could only rely on the skill of his pilot to guide him in battle. Zayre quickly evaluated the situation and headed forward, having memorized the direction of the tunnel by now. The Guyzack mercilessly fired a barrage of gunshots from its tail, knocking the Diloforce off balance and ruining his black and yellow armor. Zayre had only one chance to pull this off before it was too late for her Demon.  
  
"Ok, here goes.."  
  
With her vision deterred by the snagging ropes of the net, Zayre blindly controlled her zoid toward the direction of the projectiles. Instantly she brought her Diloforce into a gallop, and dived at the Guyzack. Opening her jaws in mid leap, Zayre waited for the exact moment to come before she closed them around the body of Corona. Demon sailed past the tan zoid with Corona clutched protectively in his jaws, while the Guyzack stood rigid, maimed by the blood-red blades that had popped out of Demon's sides to slice him in half. Gently depositing his precious cargo onto the cold stone floor, Demon roared triumphantly as Zayre leapt down from the cockpit. Kneeling down beside her fallen organoid, the maiden began to stutter apologies as she unwound the ropes that had rendered her friend unconscious.  
  
"Corona! Corona? Can you hear me? I'm so sorry, this is all my fault.."  
  
Liberating the golden organoid's head from the infernal ropes, Zayre smiled sadly as Corona growled forgivingly.  
  
Corona had learned something today. For this human wasn't just any other human. This human was her destined partner.  
  
To be continued..  
  
A/N: Sorry that I took so long to update. I'm getting lazy.. 


	4. An Evil Reborn

ZOIDS: Thunderstruck Dawn: Ep.3 An Evil Reborn  
  
Zayre hummed amiably to herself in the cockpit of her Diloforce, while Demon strode through the desert, Corona following closely behind with her wings outstretched. To the West, a faint pink glow was all that remained of the setting sun as it hid behind a row of stony mountains, and already stars were beginning to twinkle in a sky of rich indigo. Zayre gazed blissfully at the beauty of nature, and remarked the landscape.  
  
"Oh Demon, Corona, the desert is so beautiful at night. It feels as though I'm caught in a dream, but it's all too real to be so."  
  
Demon's eyes flashed in recognition as he too averted his stare to the dimming horizon, and Corona growled quietly. It was only a few more moments until the desert entered the realm of night, and was engulfed in darkness. The moon was nowhere to be seen, but the stars were so numerous that one would not need the silver radiance of the moon to light their path.  
  
That night, the stars were in the same positions as they were on the night of the Death Saurer's awakening, four-hundred years ago.  
  
Corona tilted her head toward a low hill fringed on the horizon. A low voice echoed in her mind like a whisper. Something was familiar about that hill. Something about it required closer inspection.  
  
Demon watched through slitted red eyes as the low hill came closer. Like Corona, he too could sense an aura of evil radiating from it. Feeling compelled, the zoid hissed loudly, breaking the dead silence of the night- time desert. Still hissing repeatedly, Demon shot toward the hill at full speed, while Corona flew above, her silver wings spread against the star- strewn sky. Zayre glanced uncertainly down at the head of her zoid, then up at Corona. She was unsure of what they were up to, but when she laid her eyes on the ominous hill, she understood that something evil was brewing there, and withheld her questions.  
  
They arrived. Zayre leapt out of her cockpit and stared grimly about. The hill overlooked a small valley, where decrepit stone buildings lay in charred pieces on the ground. Moss covered the stone, turning them a dark green, as time ate away and crumbled the vast buildings. They had arrived at a set of ancient ruins. Corona returned to the ground and folded her wings, while Demon scrutinized some faint markings that shone in the starlight. Zayre, still in grim silence, bent down to examine the ancient markings that covered the ground also, while Demon stood over her like a guardian. Suddenly, a loud creaking noise brought the trio to their senses as a half-buried building shifted weight in the soft sand, revealing a hidden tunnel. There was enough room for one human to enter, and one organoid. Growling, Demon lay back on his haunches, and watched as his two partners stepped into the darkness.  
  
Zayre lit a match and stared around wide-eyed as she was led by her golden organoid. Corona, impatient to find the source of the evil, trotted at a brisk pace, her silver eyes flashing menacingly. The tunnel traveled deep beneath the earth, and it seemed like hours before either Corona or Zayre could come across anything of interest. What they did come across, however, they burned in their memory for the rest of their lives.  
  
Before the pair stood a colossal stasis pod. It was gigantic. Mammoth. Such words did not even come close to describing its enormity. It was at least, Zayre presumed, six-hundred feet across, and its height she could only guess, since it extended up into the darkness. But whatever had been in it was gone now, much to Zayre's relief, as a large opening in the glass and a hollow interior signified the emptiness of the capsule. Ancient carvings were etched into the blue stone walls of the gigantic cavern, and outlandish machines lay abandoned at choice points. Wires trailed across the floor in mismatched order, yet they all ended up at the base of the capsule. At one time, Zayre imagined, they must have been used to feed the capsuled creature energy.  
  
Corona, however, took little interest in what was already gone. All that mattered to her was what still remained. Dashing out of the cavern, the dragon organoid looked uncertainly about, while Zayre trailed behind, still occasionally glancing back at the cavern that housed the huge stasis pod. The match flickered, illuminating the strange writings on the tunnel walls briefly as Zayre past. She had failed to notice a hieroglyphic of a red and black dinosaur zoid as she darted forward, her heart beating like a drum.  
  
Corona halted abruptly in front of a pewter stone brick that was embedded in the wall. She gazed back at Zayre, who met that gaze and understood immediately what she was expected to do. Reaching forward, Zayre tapped the brick hesitantly, and waited anxiously several moments as the wall swung open, revealing a hidden chamber.  
  
Zayre, after recovering from her shock, looked into the dark, shadowy room, while Corona growled, urging her friend to be cautious. The female pilot nodded and stepped meticulously into the room, while the light from her match threw shadows across the wall. In front of her, was, to no surprise, another stasis pod. However, this one was much smaller than the previous monstrosity that the maiden had encountered back in the cavern; in fact, it seemed similar in size to the very structure she had found Corona encapsulated in. Instead though, no light shone from within it; the pod was shady and dim. Looking worriedly back at her organoid, Zayre appealed for help as Corona nodded, encouraging he to open to the pod and reveal what lived inside. With bated breath, Zayre groped around the base of the capsule, searching for some sort of switch to open it. Her fingers ran over a metal lever, which the blonde promptly pulled.  
  
For several moments nothing occurred. Zayre stood back and watched, positive that the pod would open at any point of time. Suddenly, Zayre heard a low grumbling. She turned to face Corona and found the organoid snarling. The creature was growling hostilely, eyes flashing, silver fangs bared.  
  
"Woah, woah, Corona what's wrong?" But the organoid continued to snarl and snap, completely oblivious to her master's words. Zayre followed her organoid's line of vision and noticed that Corona was growling at the capsule, which was beginning to glow with an unearthly blue light. She watched in horror as the pod began to open slowly, the glass shattered and a milky liquid spread across the earthen floor. Cupping a hand over her mouth, Zayre's eyes widened as a beast arose from the floor like a resurrected monster. It seemed to be the zombie of an organoid, that is, if it even was an organoid in the first place; it's figure was so horrifically mangled that it was difficult to tell. The creature turned its head sluggishly toward Zayre, its white eyes rolling crazily. Zayre tried to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth.  
  
The creature's skin was a burnt black, and was fringed with crimson rust, making it seem as if the monster was bleeding. Its metal limbs were deteriorating, rotting and dragging across the ground as the organoid (?) limped toward Zayre. Wires stuck out of a wound in the zombie's neck, and pulsed with a feeble electricity as the creature used its last strength to reach the girl before it. Zayre, too terrified to move, watched as the black organoid zombie spread its cracked wings and rattled off a bone- chilling cry. Corona was snarling with a dangerous demeanor by now, her jaws clashed together like a spring-loaded steel trap as the organoid approached.  
  
Suddenly, the black monster opened it chest compartment, revealing a hollow interior within. Wires sprang out and coiled like snakes around Zayre's body, restraining her instantly. The rusted creature hissed and began to withdraw her into its chest compartment. But it never made it.  
  
Corona had lost her patience. Boosting forward, the golden dragon roared and began to beat the hell-ridden organoid unmercifully with her broad tail. Smacking the zombie in the face, Corona laid it in into the ground and began to attack viciously with her talons, ripping apart its dying armor and raking out its enduring wires. In seconds the monster was well past dead, its eyes flickering as it fell into an eternal slumber. Corona nodded satisfactorly and roared triumphantly. Zayre however, was not looking at the corpse of the creature. She was staring into the strange light that shone from within its still-open chest compartment. She watched in horror as a pair of strange energies erupted from the creature's core, and hovered just above Corona's head.  
  
"Corona, look out!"  
  
Corona cried in dismay as one of the energy beams took the form of a purple monster that resembled an organoid. The energy hissed, its voice echoing as though it were from another dimension, and it was then that Zayre recognized the alienic form as a spirit. The ghost of an organoid. Crying out eerily, the spirit screeched and dissolved once again into a purple ray of light. Corona shrieked in anguish as the energy spiraled downward and into her chest compartment. With one final cry, the golden organoid crumpled to the ground, paralyzed as the purple light enveloped her body.  
  
"Nooo!!!!!!! CORONA!!!!!"  
  
"Don't worry. Corona will be fine once she's gone through her transformation."  
  
Zayre whirled around to find herself facing a wicked-looking spirit. In front of her stood the second energy that had been expelled from the zombie's core; it took the form of a girl almost identical to her. The girl glowed with a pale blue light and was semi-transparent. She too, Zayre realized, must have been a ghost. The girl smiled malevolently and flipped her blonde hair casually as Zayre stammered a response.  
  
"W-who are you? And what have you done with Corona?"  
  
"Why, I, am your worst nightmare. And your body.. Is now mine."  
  
Zayre gasped in pain as the girl reached out with clawed fingers, touching the maiden's heart. Instantly, Zayre felt her body leaving her, and her mind being pulled into some sort vortex. Crumpling to the ground, her vision was engulfed in darkness as the merciless ghost smirked down at her.  
  
Outside, a cloaked figure stood framed against the starlight. Beside him stood a large green organoid.  
  
"Well, well, it seems that Windcutter, too, has returned. This should make things interesting."  
  
The green organoid growled thunderously in approval and watched with coal black eyes as his master's greatest rival returned to the living.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids. I do own Zayre, Corona, Zoforlon, Quake, Nightmare, and Demon, however.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Worth the wait, huh? This story's getting good, I believe. ^_^ Please review and tell me what you think of the storyline so far? Okay? 


End file.
